Shadow Society
by Aqua Stranger
Summary: When peace seems to finally arrive, an ancient society arises, bringing with them new people and challenges. Now the X-Men are joined by reluctant allies and a forgotten truth that may change how people view them forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. I'm a novice so, please treat me kindly. The stuff you've seen somewhere else is obviously not mine. Sigh, I need to come up with something original for once. This is take 2 on this story, I had to fix something's. **

"No!" The scream pierced the air. A young boy ran by, covered in blood and unseen by the passing humans.

"Oh, for the love of…" A figure dressed in all black chased him in the trees. "Come on kid, would you just relax? The others are dealing with him." Immediately the boy stopped.

"Really mister?" He gazed up at the figure with wide eyes.

"Really, I'll keep you safe. Now come up here. I'm visible you're not." ___________________________________________________________________

"That was boring." Another black clothed person said miles away.

"It was necessary." Another replied.

"Let's just find that boy and get this over with." Said the fourth being. "I want to go home." With that they all ran from the clearing, above vultures alerted by the scent flew down and devoured what they left behind.

"It's all right," One of the people in black spoke, her voice identifying her as female, "you can rest now." As she spoke, the boy faded into light and drifted into the sky.

"Too late." Logan spoke. "The vultures have devoured whoever it was, and the attackers were good. No scent, no blood trail. They're trained."

"And this is the sixth one this week." Scott glanced around. "Man, these people don't stop."

"Yo, these are explosion marks right here." Tabitha pointed to several scorches on the trees. "Ew, the smell is strongest here."

"So, they set off like some kind of explosions and some sort of smell to mask it?" Kitty wrinkled her nose. "I'm surprised this smell doesn't cling to us."

"It must be specially designed. Perfect for getting away and not getting caught." Logan sniffed the ground.

"Come on, we won't be able to get anything here. We never do, besides you're going to be late." Scott started to walk away from the scene. _____________________________________________________________________

"Any luck?" Amara asked as Tabitha slid into the seat next to her. He shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Okay quiet down class." The teacher walked in along with a tall boy with light brown hair and silver eyes. His eyes were unusually slanted and for a brief second the mutants caught sight of pointed ears before his hair covered it up again. "This is Jason Triplett, he just transferred in today, so be nice." With that she sent him to the back of the class, next to Tabby.

"Hey." The fire controlling teen greeted.

"Hn," Jason frowned. "Great, I have English with two of the X-Men. How annoying." He gave a final grunt, then put his head down and went to sleep. The said people exchanged glances then focused on class.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Good morning. I trust you have all finished your homework and are now prepared for our pop quiz." Kitty groaned along with the other students. "But, before we begin, please meet Cassandra Rose and Erik Jones."

At this Kitty sat up and looked at their new classmates. Cassandra had long black hair that was pulled into a tight braid, along with two silvery ribbons threaded through and falling to her ankles. Her eyes were a dark brown and her skin pale.

Erik was the opposite. He had blond hair that was almost silver and tan skin. His green eyes had the same guarded expression as Cassandra and he had purplish fang like tattoos on his cheek. When Kitty smiled all she got were two heated glares in return.

_____________________________________________________________________

When lunch arrived, the students filed off for a tasty meal, giggling with friends, talking about assignments. Except for some, this was a waste of time.

"I mean seriously, what is their problem?" Tabitha glared at a table at the edge of the cafeteria. Four people sat there. All of them looking at different directions and their food being slowly cleaned off.

"Yeah, I mean I just say "hi" to Jason, and all he does is say that the X-Men are in his class." Amara added.

"Well, I know Cassandra, Erik and Jason," Kitty glanced over her shoulder. "but like whose that other girl? The one with the dark green hair?"

"That's Allison Smith." Bobby answered. "She's in my Phys. Ed class. Seriously that girl is fast, she ran the 100 meter dash in 10.59 seconds."

"For real?" Amara looked over at Allison.

"Yes, and Jason viped ze floor vith us in badminton." Kurt said. They all turned to stare.

_____________________________________________________________________

"They're talking about us." Ally said still looking at one of the dull grey walls.

"Well I think if we moved or talked while looking at each other, we might look more normal." The other three turned their heads and looked at Erik before turning back to their previous directions. "No wonder we stand out."

"We'd stand out no matter what." Cassandra replied dead panned.

"Maybe it would help if we were friendly?" Erik suggested.

"Rule 39 of the Society conduct, those from the Shadow Society have no future…" Jason began.

"No past…" Allison picked up.

"No names…" Cassandra added.

"And no emotions," Erik finished with a sigh. "Jason Triplett, Allison Smith, Cassandra Rose and Erik Jones are just names assigned to us to complete this mission."

"We are nobodies, just extensions of our masters will." Ally glanced at the X-Men.

"Tools that are called people." Jason stared at the ceiling.

"And tools must be strong to fulfill their purpose, otherwise they are useless." Cassandra stood, and the others followed. Together they deposited of the leftovers and glided out the doors.

"Do we have to clarify that everyday?" Erik muttered. "Don't answer that."

"Can we skip?" Jason yawned.

"It's been three hours." Allison rolled her eyes.

"Wait," Cassandra whispered, "so many lost souls here."

"Well we have to help them." A different voice came from her mouth.

"Would you stop that?!" Cassandra demanded.

"You know I can't stop it," the voice said, "we're the same person. I'm just the sweeter side."

"Go to hell."

"Man, those arguments with your other self has to be a little more discreet." Erik said.

"Like I didn't already know." Cassandra growled and stomped off. _____________________________________________________________________

The mansion was quiet. It was only a matter of seconds before the teens arrived home from school.

"Professor?" Jean asked. "Did you get anymore information on the deaths?" Slowly the X-Men filed in.

"Yes, it appears that the Shadow Society has something to do with this." He answered.

"What's the Shadow Society?" Bobby asked.

"A group of people if you can call them that who are skilled in assassinations, torture and that area of expertise." The Professor pulled up several files. "Accordingly, they operate in basic four man squads and each specializes in different areas. There are healers, assassins, reconnaissance, torture and interrogation, the close combat fighters, the illusion casters. You get the point."

"I see you've done your research," A voice spoke from the shadows. "but you still don't know enough." A man stepped out of the shadows.

"You're the one who's in charge of HYDRA." X-23 narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, the one you killed, was merely a puppet." He said. "I am Elton Anderson, a former member of the Village of the Bloody Mist, better known as the Shadow Society."

"Elton here has decided to inform us about the threat that the members pose." Xavier gestured. "Go ahead."

"Recent rumors tell that the four most elite of the members has recently been dispatched to Bayville," Elton got straight to the point. "most likely to find me, and to keep an eye on you."

"Why do we have anything to worry about?" Bobby asked.

"They sent the Black Hand, the Silver Flash, the Yellow Fang and the Bloody Rose. Also known as the Fatal Four." Elton said, looking almost scared. "We met several years back, they wiped out all of my army of two thousand men and almost killed me, if I had not teleported at the last second."

"You let your men die?" Logan growled.

"I had no choice," Elton answered. "I was half dead anyways and the four of them barely even had a scratch. They're geniuses. Trained by the Master himself."

"Who is this Master?" Someone asked.

"The man who disposed of the ones before him, who continued the war." Elton stopped and looked around. "Maybe I should start at the beginning. The Village of the Bloody Mist used to be many warring countries with different members of the Shadow Society operating in different ways. Each of the countries was ruled by a Master who controlled military strength. The military was the Shadow Society."

"So you guys were like the weapons?" Kitty tilted her head.

"Yes," Elton said. "we were and still are the Master's hands and feet. Back during the war, there were five Villages that were stronger then the rest, known as the Five Hidden Societies. The land which our current Master originated was sandwiched between all five of the nations. It was often the battle ground for wars, as it was the center of our continent."

"Vere is zis place?" Kurt asked.

"Another realm, it can only be reached by a select few." Elton continued. "The Master was not happy with the wars always on his homeland, and that while all the other countries celebrated peace and helped each other rebuild, his land was always left to suffer and work by themselves. The land was always a wreak, for a new war would spring every five years or so. That was when the current Master had enough. He traveled to Earth, for every once in a while, a person from the Shadow Society would live out the rest of their days here. But the bloodline would dilute over time.

There were always pieces of gossip circulating of how their descendants would posses the gifts of the Shadow Society, and they've built up immunity and strength that allowed them to go beyond what a person brought up as a member could go. Apparently he believed them. The Master came to Earth, and that is how he found the Fatal Four. The rumors were true. Each of them was so powerful, and with the Master training them and spending time on Earth, he too grew in strength.

Soon they returned and overthrew all the countries. All those who survived surrendered out of fear, awe and thirst for power. The Master then united all the nations under the name Village of the Bloody Mist and together they pooled their knowledge and formed a bigger, better Shadow Society then there ever was in history. There have been no wars for the longest time ever. Only disputes." Elton stopped for a drink.

"Why'd you leave if the Society was so strong?" Jean questioned.

"The Master was merciless, along with the Fatal Four. They were joined with others whose abilities went beyond what we considered possible. But the risks remained.

The training we were required to go through led to many illnesses and deaths. That was when I stepped away. Now I'm pretty high up on their assassination list." Elton fiddled with a watch.

"You're mad at the Master, not the Fatal Four, why?" The professor asked, probing Elton's mind. There was more to this story then he was telling.

"He's the one pulling the strings," he answered. "only the Silver Flash joined him willingly. The Black Hand is kept under his control by ten different drugs administered at least six times a day. The Yellow Fang had another personality forced upon him, and he ordered for the Bloody Rose's soul to be shattered."

"Can you tell us about their strengths?" Hank jotted something on a notepad.

"Each one is skilled in all the areas the Professor mentioned earlier. But the Black Hand is best at torture and interrogation, the Bloody Rose at assassinations and weapons, the Silver Flash reconnaissance and undercover, the Yellow Fang illusions and close combat." Elton replied. "Oh, and there are still enemies of the Shadow Society and they're always told to flee the second they catch sight of one of them."

"Even traitors." Cassandra stepped out of the shadows twirling some kind of a knife. Elton fell over and started shuffling away out of fear.

"The Bloody Rose." He whispered. Cassandra smirked.

"At your service."

**So what do you think? Too much talking, too boring please tell me. I'm not too good at story writing and constructive criticism would be welcome. Just save the flaming for the marshmallows. They don't have any feelings. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. I don't have a Beta, so forgive me if there are some mistakes that my computer and I didn't catch. **

"How disgusting," Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Sharing the Society's secrets with them." For some reason her voice seemed distorted.

"Your tricks haven't changed at all, _Master_." Elton spat as he continued to shuffle back. "You're possessing the Bloody Rose's body aren't you. After all, you're the reason why she doesn't have a soul."

"I simply needed to see your demise _old friend_," the Master sneered through Cassandra. He ignored the gasps and mutterings around the room. "But you will die by my dear Rose's hands."

"I refuse to be destroyed." With that Elton stood and his body grew almost ten times his normal size. "I believe you taught me this trick." The Master laughed.

"I'll be taking the backseat now, eliminate him."

"As you wish, Master." Cassandra's voice returned. Then it was a blur. Something that she had done millions of times, create a force field around others to keep them from interfering, rush behind the target and before he could sense her presence, snap his neck.

Upon, hearing the crack of the bones, the Master's voice echoed in her head, laughing.

"Bring him back; I want some fun with my old friend." Cassandra landed and slung one of Elton's humongous arms around her shoulder and jumped, right before escaping she looked down saw the expressions of anger, shock and horror on the faces of the residents.

_What is wrong with me?_ Cassandra wondered as she teleported back to the familiar dark hallways of the Shadow Society's base, cancelling the barrier then. _I've seen those emotions on peoples faces my entire life, why does it bother me now? _

"Cassie!" The said person turned, the body she was carrying following. A middle-aged man and a team of body retrievers hurried down a flight of stairs.

"About time." Cassandra threw Elton on a waiting stretcher. "Why the hell are you here Joseph?" She glared at the man. Joseph was dressed in all black like her, contrasting with the vivid crimson robes of the body retrievers.

"The Master summoned me. He wants Ellie and I to find a way to put you four in the Xavier's Institute… It was his idea." Joseph put his hands up in a gesture to calm her down when she glared and growled at the idea. "We need to know more about them, you can only get so much information by hacking and spying."

"First you tell us to treat them like normal people and now we need to find a way to get in?" Erik appeared at Cassandra's shoulder. "I don't think we'd be welcomed at all, especially after the Master told Cass to murder Elton in front of them, just to show them how "good" we are."

"Thank-you for stating the obvious." Cassandra turned to glare at him.

"Ellie's already talking to them about it." Joseph stopped the expected argument.

"We hate you." The teenagers responded. _____________________________________________________________________

"The scent was the same," Laura insisted. "That girl was definitely one of cloaked figures at the speech, but I suppose the others use the same kind of soap and what not. It's really faint, like something's covering her real scent." It had been an hour since Elton's death and the high school kids finished explaining the appearance of the others at school.

"So Cassandra was with the person who offered proof that not having powers was the mutation?" Scott rubbed his forehead.

"Well, she was as fast as Pietro and the way she escaped was similar to Kurt's teleportation." The professor rested his chin on his hands.

"Zen zhe "master race" zat zhe guy mentioned in his speech exists?" Kurt asked.

"I believe the Shadow Society is that race." Hank said.

"We are." A woman dropped from the ceiling. "I mean no harm."

"Right," Logan popped his claws out anyway. "Who are you and what do you guys want now?"

"I'm Ellie, and I want to ask a favor in exchange for information." Ellie was quite young and pretty, early thirties or late twenties, but a faded white scar that ran from her right eyebrow to the left corner of her mouth made the woman look like the kind who would slaughter you any second.

"What can you offer?" Storm stood and flanked Wolverine.

"Whatever the Master allows and more, if you swear yourselves to secrecy."

"What's the favor?" Jean asked, sizing Ellie up. Surprisingly Ellie dropped to her knees and begged.

"Please take in the Fatal Four. Joseph and I can't take it anymore. The fighting, the damages, the sadistic and masochistic-ness and don't even get me started on how they're is bipolar."

"Are you crazy?!" Several yells erupted.

"Please, we'll help out with chores anything, just keep them here and we'll drop by once in a while to see how we're doing. Please. I'll even give you some information right now; there'll be even more when you take them."

"Alright, we'll think about it."

"Professor?!"

"After all, your mental barriers are very strong." Professor Xavier leaned back. "What information can you give us?"

"The Fatal Four's loyalty is wavering," Ellie got up and was now pacing. "Since the Master started training them he placed seals and curses on each of them so whenever anyone tries to disobey him, he can kill them without trouble. Everyone carries seals inflicted by him."

"Seals, curses?" Jamie scratched his head. "This is so weird." People stared at him.

"When did you like get here?" Kitty asked.

"Since that girl disappeared, is she coming here? I mean that was so cool and she has to be really strong." Multiple asked, unaware of what took and was taking place.

"Why don't you go to bed?" Hank tried to remove the twelve-year-old from the room.

"It's seven-thirty." Jamie complained.

"If you go to bed and pinky swear not to listen or watch, I'll give you a basket of candies." A basket materialized in Ellie's hands. Jamie nodded, they pinky swore and he ran off with the basket.

"Great, now we have a hyper mutant on our hands." Someone muttered.

"It's your problem." Ellie rubbed her head. "Joseph and I tried to raise the Fatal Four like normal children whenever they weren't doing missions and who knows what." She looked at them almost desperately. "The Master only wants them for their abilities, now they're more like his puppets then normal people."

"Then it's their problem." Ellie glared, unable to figure out who said it.

"Would you follow a person if he took your heart out of your body and is capable of killing you at any given time, would you betray the person who gave you a reason to live? We're done here." The assassin stood and walked towards the door.

"What aren't you telling us?" Wolverine's clone stood. Ellie closed her eyes.

"I have no more to tell, but remember the deal."

"I'm curious," Xavier started. "are the Fatal Four going to restrain themselves from killing and hurting others if we let them live here." Murmurs and protests sounded.

"Yes, they restrain themselves everyday." Ellie's tone was dry, but when she turned they could see the sadness and hope in her eyes. "Please understand, the Masters influence has changed them greatly over the years, and well… you'll know more later."

"Elton said something about drugs before his death. What does this have to do with anything?" Jean asked.

"Allison takes many drugs a day in order for the Master to control a part of her, Jason has two personalities and Cassandra's soul was broken into pieces. I don't even want to know what he's done to each of them." Ellie replied.

"What about Erik?" Bobby asked.

"Erik is not actually from Earth, the Master just wants everyone to think so. Erik was born in our dimension; Centra. I never asked why he joined willingly. I think this is quite a bit to take in so, good night and please see that this is the truth." With that Ellie opened a portal and disappeared.

Several moments of silence passed. Then another person popped in, a male clad in all black.

"Oh great," He threw his hands in the air. "Just my luck, Ellie's already gone isn't she?"

"You missed her." Ray answered.

"Can I spend the night here?" The man asked bluntly. "Allison's gone mad because we ran out of meds, Jason's somewhere, Cassandra's gone emo and Erik's plotting something. I have no idea what he's plotting; I just kept hearing his "evil laugh" every two minutes. I'm Joseph by the way."

"Don't people usually start discussions with introducing themselves first?" Bobby asked randomly.

"Oh, the Master got you guys some profiles about the Fatal Four, I looked over them, it's pretty vague but you get the general idea." Joseph tossed a folder at the professor. Like he said the profiles were vague and consisted of a photo and a short description:

Erik Jones (Saunders)/Silver Flash

Hair: blonde Eyes: green Height: 5'3

Age: 15 Birthday: January. 28

Classification: angel-demon-human

Hometown: Centra

Family: Stephen Saunders, Nicole Mayflower (missing), Victoria and Elizabeth Mayflower (in custody of uncle)

Affliction: Shadow Society, Master

Abilities: astral projection, elementals, spells, reconnaissance, techniques, undercover, classified training

Background: came with Stephen to Earth, returned to Centra, carries out Masters orders

Cassandra Rose (Hillard)/Bloody Rose

Hair: black Eyes: dark Height: 5'2

Age: 15 Birthday: March.15

Classification: angel-demon-human

Hometown: Centra (Phoenix)

Family: Noah Hillard (deceased), Amatis Hillard

Affliction: Shadow Society, Master

Abilities: necromancy, elementals, spells, weapons, techniques, assassinations, classified training

Background: found and raised by Stephen at 5, arrived in Centra, carries out Masters orders

Allison "Ally" Smith (Donnelly)/Black Hand

Hair: green Eyes: purple Height: 5'5

Age: 15 Birthday: July. 31

Classification: angel-demon-human

Hometown: Centra (Los Angeles)

Family: Samuel Donnelly, Maria Benoitt (deceased), Simon Benoitt (in custody of grandparents)

Affliction: Shadow Society, Master

Abilities: turns body to flower petals, elementals, spells, interrogation, techniques, torture, classified training

Background: found and raised by Stephen at 6, arrived in Centra, carries out Masters orders

Jason Triplett (Whiskar)/Yellow Fang

Hair: brown Eyes: silver Height: 5'8

Age: 16 Birthday: December. 9

Classification angel-demon-human

Hometown: Centra (Wisconsin)

Family: Andrew and Annette Whiskar (deceased), Rachel and Derek Whiskar (missing)

Affliction: Shadow Society, Master

Abilities: gravity control, elementals, spells, close combat, techniques, illusions, classified training

Background: found and raised by Stephen at 6, arrived in Centra, carries out Masters orders

"Oh, we had some of our experts whip up some false documents and what not so their last names are fake, the real ones are in the brackets and for Jason, Ally and Cassie the brackets after Centra is where they used to live." Joseph said. "Is there a place I could stay for the night, I promise I won't hurt anyone and… Oh! That's a beautiful painting, where'd you get it?" Insert sweatdrops for randomness.

"Kurt, please show Joseph to a guest room, we'll talk more about this tomorrow." With that the professor wheeled away still examining the profiles. _____________________________________________________________________

**I know, it was boring. But still it had to happen eventually, it'll get better… I hope. Sorry if this is a disappointment to some. I promise to work hard and I'll try to turn out a better chapter next time. Thanks to those who bothered to read this. **


End file.
